


Winx Club: Per Aspera ad Astra

by staerplatinum



Series: Winx Club GX [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a rewrite from s4, Battle, Children of Characters, Fights, Multi, Shounen Fights, The girls of Winx Club are now adults and with children, Winx Club but make it with boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: The six girls of Winx Club are now hopeless adults who want to finish university studies and live their lives. As adults, they have to go through various responsibilities and get ready to live a completely new life.Ten years later, a new generation of fairy is born. Jandor inherits the Dragon Flame from his mother Bloom, and the leader of the Trix, Icy, doesn't plan to give up. Xanard, her son, freed a powerful and sacred weapon from the Temple of Might in planet Zeldris. Since Jandor has to learn to control the Dragon Flame, Bloom suggests him to go on a journey with his friends Saleh, Aimon and Atan to stop him, forming the Winx Club GX.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla & Bloom & Flora & Musa & Stella & Tecna (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Aisha | Layla/Stella (Winx Club), Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/Brandon (Winx Club), Bloom/Icy (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Diaspro/Sky (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Flora/Palladium (Winx Club), Helia/Riven (Winx Club), Icy (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Stella (Winx Club)/Original Character(s)
Series: Winx Club GX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188899
Kudos: 8





	Winx Club: Per Aspera ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> i have to confess i mistakenly posted the chapter when i had to finish my [fic cover](https://staerplatinum.tumblr.com/post/642264443014840320/winx-club-per-aspera-ad-astra-chapter-1-out-now) but JNDJFB i'm excited to post it anyway.  
> i basically created this au after i saw fate and i was like... really? so i had to create my own au, there are ocs, fankids, i've explained a little bit of the plot on [tumblr](https://staerplatinum.tumblr.com/post/639695760824434688/okay-i-recently-started-to-rewatch-winx-club) basing off the group's povs and as well as the [main characters designs](https://staerplatinum.tumblr.com/post/639754397642047488/finally-got-to-post-them-see-my-last-post-about) (note: the boys are 16-18 yo in those references).
> 
> this chapter and the second will basically be a two parts prologue, and from the third i'll start writing about the four boys, who will be twelve at the beginning of the story. hope you'll like it!! <3

After highschool years ended for the Winx Club, the girls had to deal with university studies. Alfea was full of newcomers and headmistress Faragonda also decided to welcome students of the opposite gender; the college became bigger and since classes increased, they also needed new teachers. The Winx Club didn’t also have to go through this, though. 

Some new relationships were born, but others were breaking. Bloom and Sky, for example, were on thin ice, as well as Stella and Brandon. Tecna and Musa were dating each other since the last year of highschool, Flora was still dating Helia, while Aisha was still thinking about Nabu, in grief.

The new year of university arrived like a cold shower, they couldn’t expect what they would have gone through except more study sessions than before. Yet they knew it couldn’t have been easy, at all.

The girls still had the same rooms they had since highschool years, nothing changed aside from the atmosphere. They were adults, not the cheerful teenagers as when they met for the first time.

«I want to talk to you»

Bloom had her phone rested on her left ear, as she was laying down on her bed.

«I don’t understand. We don’t need to» that was Sky’s response.

«“I don’t understand”» Bloom repeated, «I should be telling you that» she sighed, «Just… meet me tomorrow in front of the school. I can’t handle this topic if we’re on phone call»

She heard Sky sigh as well, «Alright. See ya»

Bloom left the phone fall on the bed and covered her face with both her hands. She felt a warm hand trying to separate hers from her face, she saw Flora.

«It’s okay, Bloom…» she reassured.

Bloom nodded, «I’m still not sure. But… after what happened, the love I had for him is slowly disappearing»

«Love sure is a bizarre feeling» Flora commented, «Once you fall in love with a person, then you see the person you fell for doing something wrong and automatically change your mind»

«That’s right… but our relationship had never been like flowers and roses anyway…»

Flora worriedly looked at Bloom, caressing her shoulder. 

«So you want to break up with him?»

The fairy of the Dragon Flame nodded.

«Right… it was quite obvious» the fairy of nature murmured, «I’m sorry…»

«Don’t worry, Flora» Bloom slowly turned towards her forcing a smile, «And thank you…»

Flora sweetly patted her shoulder before she could get up off the bed, to walk towards the main door. She took her phone and stared at the time projected on the screen--why was Helia taking so long? It definitely wasn’t like him. The woman distracted hearing Musa’s laugh from her room, she could see through the glass of the door Musa was talking with Tecna and Aisha: they were probably taking a break from study, like the other three girls, or two. Where was Stella?

Flora jolted once she realized the door she was standing in front of was being opened, abruptly, by Stella. The princess of Solaria didn’t seem happy that day, at all. Stars, what was going on? The Winx Club definitely wasn’t the same since when they started university studies. The fairy of nature tried to approach Stella, slightly waving at her.

«He-... hey, Stella?» she tried to call her, «Are you okay?»

The blonde woman didn’t answer, she slowly turned around to look at Flora with her eyes thinned. With a closer look, the guardian of Lynphea could notice the woman’s eyes were a bit red. Did she cry? Or did something happen? The only thing she could tell, was that Stella was surely mad.

«I broke up with Brandon» she finally admitted, with a sigh.

Relationships didn’t apparently go well that year. Flora slowly approached Stella to hug her, the blonde hugged her back after a moment. Clearly, she didn’t want to talk about it, so when their hug loosened she went to her room and closed the door. Flora kept a hand on her chest, until she realized her phone was vibrating. Well, it was a matter of time. Helia was having hard exams too, after all. “ _I’m coming in five minutes!_ ”, it was his message. 

She decided to go out and at the same moment, Aisha went out of Tecna and Musa’s room. After Flora went away, the hall seemed to be empty. Bloom was alone in her room, as well as Stella. She shook her head, walking back inside the other two women’s room. Both of them looked at Aisha perplexed.

«Is there something wrong?» Musa asked, «Again?» she added.

«I’ve heard Flora talk, but Bloom and Stella are in their rooms» Aisha answered, «Maybe… one of them broke up with their boyfriends? Well, Flora is excluded, of course. Her and Helia are quite affectionate as we know»

Tecna finished writing on her computer and turned around to look at her, «We knew Bloom and Stella didn’t have a good relationship with them. That wouldn’t surprise me»

«Yeah, but that’s weird. Stella and Brandon got along so well...» Musa commented.

Aisha thoughtfully hummed, «From what I knew, Brandon was apparently programming their marriage. Stella, though, doesn’t want to marry him and just wants to live with him when she can»

Musa heavily sighed, throwing herself on the bed. That topic was truly stressful, marrying a person is an important decision, but also living with them. Musa could understand Stella’s feelings from one side, but also Brandon’s, since they have known and loved each other for a bunch of time. Tecna was learning just recently about feelings, especially thanks to Musa--so she was trying to process that topic in her archive.

«In my honest opinion, we know how Stella can be overly dramatic at times» Musa stated, «They will probably sort this out before we even realize»

Both Tecna and Aisha nodded; it was true, Stella and Brandon had fought a few times and always resolved well. Once their conversation ended, the trio went back to study. Needless to say, Bloom had heard them from her room. 

***

«...Thus this spell was useful for ancient fairies--»

While Palladium was explaining, the majority of the students in class were either taking notes or not listening at all. Stella was one of those who weren’t listening. Those weeks had been quite hard for her and couldn’t study much, or listen to mandatory lessons. Right when the first year was going to end, even.

Oppositely to her, Bloom seemed to have gained her bubbly and positive personality. The problem was that no one of the Winx Club knew why — and this caused Musa and Aisha’s curiosity to take action. They didn’t find anything, just a new necklace she was often wearing. Knowing Bloom, who also got in danger because of the “fake Avalon” issue, there could have been a new man she was dating--but they didn’t know him.

When the lesson ended, Flora went to talk with Palladium for some advice, while Stella went out of the classroom without saying anything. The rest of the group went back to their rooms, aside from Bloom. When Flora came back, she found Aisha, Musa and Tecna in their living room. It was clear something happened between Bloom and Stella, they didn’t even talk for some days and Stella’s room was too organized to be even hers.

Yet, wanting to change the topic, Flora sat on the couch with Aisha and Musa, placing her book on the low table in front of them.

«The final exams are near» the fairy of nature said, «Professor Palladium told me about our programs for the second year--»

«Ugh, is it just for me or our lessons seem the same as high school but with more tests?» Musa complained, crossing her arms.

Aisha snorted, «What did you expect?»

«Anyways…» Flora continued, «we’re professionals now, if high school exams were hard we should have expected those ones to be even harder. It’s useful for us to teach other fairies of the newest generations!»

Tecna glanced away from the laptop’s screen and looked at the trio. There was a strange aura she couldn’t feel before--it wasn’t just the three women’s ones. 

«Oh, here you are!» Bloom exclaimed, entering the room.

Tecna glanced up to notice the red haired woman, perhaps it was just her.

«Hey, Bloom» Aisha greeted, «You’re going out a lot lately»

The fairy of the Dragon Flame rapidly glanced around and nervously chuckled, «Yeah… looks like it… well, I think you already guessed I’m dating somebody»

Musa’s eyes widened. Aisha smirked at her, «Hah, I knew it»

The fairy of music rubbed inside her right pocket of her jeans, taking some money off, «Damn...» and gave it to the princess of Andros.

Flora sighed, covering her forehead with a hand, «Um...» she then smiled, «I’m happy for you, Bloom!»

Bloom awkwardly giggled, «Thanks...»

She was dating a man, but she also seemed embarrassed to talk about it. At the same moment, Stella entered her room and once she closed the door, she never went out. The women stayed in silence, looking at each other in confusion. Bloom’s eyes widened and slowly walked backwards.

«I’ll go study in my room»

Flora’s lips curved in a smile while she got up off the couch, «I’ll come with you, I’m about to go to sleep…»

The red haired woman half smiled, «S… sure!»

Tecna glanced up once she noticed both Bloom and Flora walking away. Musa’s eyes thinned, approaching her.

«What’s wrong, bub?»

The fairy of technology hummed, «I’ve detected a particular aura… we’re--strangely seven»

«Seven?» Musa repeated.

«Perhaps you felt the energy of someone walking in the hallway» Aisha commented, «Let’s not think too much about it… nobody would enter here without us knowing first»

Tecna nodded, getting up off her chair, «You’re probably right, it’s just me, I need to charge my batteries» and stepped to her room, followed by Musa a moment after wishing a goodnight to each other with Aisha, who stayed there for a little bit.

The woman took her phone and checked the time, it was almost midnight. She sighed, thinking about her friends. Bloom broke up with Sky but was already dating someone else, Stella broke up with Brandon and didn’t find anyone after him, Flora was still dating Helia--yet seemed to be a bit distant to each other. Probably, the only ones who were actually happy were Musa and Tecna. As for Aisha herself, she was still thinking about Nabu. She just couldn’t replace him so easily.

Yet--she couldn’t live in grief thinking about him. She had to think about her exams and continue her studies, that was all that mattered at the moment. It was inevitable, Nabu would have come to her mind anyway, but this couldn’t stop her.

When Aisha heard Musa opening the door, she turned around.

«Don’t you come to sleep with us?»

«Oh, yes!»

***

Five days later, Tecna still felt that energy coming from the group’s room. In the morning, she was the last to go out because she wanted to check all the women’s auras—but nothing seemed to be changed. After classes, she used her electronic glasses to check their energies better, aided by her laptop. 

Bloom seemed to be normal, her power level was a little bit higher than the others thanks to the Dragon Flame anyway. She checked the other two princesses, Stella and Aisha, their power levels were the same as usual, as well as Musa’s. When she started to check Flora, her power level was strangely increasing, even though by a few numbers. But why? She was even acting strange lately, it looked like she was sick.

«You can’t come to class if you’re feeling like this» Bloom said, «You have to rest»

Flora nodded, «I’ll try…»

The two women hugged, before Flora could rapidly go to the bathroom. Tecna took her glasses off, this was completely unusual--she thought Flora’s race was one of the most resistant and almost immune to many illnesses. Lynphea was known for their miraculous medicines too, after all.

The door of Stella’s room opened and she went out of the room with her luggage. Was that the reason why her bedroom was strangely organized? Because she was actually going away? Bloom approached her in worry, in order to try to stop her.

«Where are you going?» she asked, «Don’t tell me you--»

«Oh, no. Don’t worry» Stella turned towards her with a smile that seemed forced, «I just have… my business to take care of»

Aisha looked at her, surprised, «Are you really going back home…?»

«Not exactly» the princess of Solaria answered, «Well, I've bought a house in Magix… so yeah?»

Musa rested both her hands on her own waist, «What were you waiting for to tell us?!»

Their conversation interrupted once they heard Flora yell something in the bathroom. Aisha ran to open the door, followed with the rest of the group.

«What’s going on?!»

Flora slowly turned around, giggling nervously. She was holding something in her hands--a pregnancy test?

«Well… there’s a reason why I’m sick. I’m actually pregnant!»

That explained everything. Especially for Tecna, who felt another aura among theirs and saw Flora’s power level unexplainably increase. The women approached to supportively hug the fairy of nature, who hugged them back.

«Wait--is it Helia’s child?» Stella dared to ask.

Flora arched an eyebrow, «Of course, who else’s would it be?» and they all laughed with her.

«Congratulations! We have to celebrate» Bloom exclaimed, «And Stella, you’re staying with us for tonight»

Stella’s eyes widened in surprise, then genuinely smiled.

«Well, I guess I have no choice, right?»


End file.
